Petroleum-based fuel prices in the United Sates continue to rise, causing economical pain to both businesses and consumers. Several reasons have been cited for the increasingly high prices seen at the gas pump. The United States continues to be one of the world's largest users of petroleum-based fuel. It is estimated the U.S. uses 18-20 million barrels of crude oil a day. As other countries such as China and India become more industrialized, they compete for oil, resulting in increases in the price of gas. Over the past several decades, the U.S. has steadily decreased its domestic production, creating increased dependency on foreign oil sources and fluctuating prices which are not always controllable. Exploring and drilling for new sources of domestic oil may be a mechanism to reduce the country's dependence on foreign oil. However, environmental concerns regarding the use of fossil fuels, i.e. increased levels of carbon dioxide emissions believed to contribute to the global warming phenomenon, have contributed to increased efforts for the development of alternative petroleum-based fuel sources.
Energy portfolios of the United States, as well as other industrialized nations, must be adapted to account for increased energy costs resulting from increased competition for limited resources as well as demand for cleaner fuels. Ethanol, an alcohol based, high octane renewable fuel made through fermentation and distillation of starch crops such as corn, has become an important part of the Untied States' energy portfolio. Ethanol provides an alternative fuel source which helps reduce dependency on foreign oil and reduces greenhouse emissions. It is estimated that greater than 80% of all retail gas stations across the United States use EBFs. Most commonly used in commercial settings is E10, a blend of 10% ethanol and 90% gasoline, or E85, a blend of 85% ethanol and 15% gasoline.
While the use of EBFs appear to provide a much needed alternative fuel source, acceptance of EBFs have not gained critical support because of several problems associated with their use. Although the problems associated with the use of ethanol can range from stability issues to being a strong solvent, one of the more concerning issues of EBFs is the problem associated with phase separation. Phase separation is the separation of the Ethanol/water phase and the gasoline phase. Phase separation results in degrading fuel performance, corrosion of engine and fuel system components, and increased noxious engine exhaust. If EBFs are to play a major role in reducing gasoline use, it is crucial that phase separation be eliminated or at least minimized.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an EBF additive that reduces or minimizes phase separation. In addition, an EBF additive designed to prevent or minimize phase separation which reduces friction, corrosion and wear in internal combustion engines running on EBFs is also needed.